


you’re in my prayers

by jisungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of alcohol, Noren, chensung - Freeform, churchboy!mark, markhyuck, mentions of recreational drug use, violinist!jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs/pseuds/jisungs
Summary: Donghyuck, in the midst of a boring summer, meets a church boy named Mark and falls in love.





	you’re in my prayers

**Author's Note:**

> woot my first markhyuck fic! this took me months to write because im lazy as shit but also because i wanted it to be perfect ? or at least decent enough to let out into the world. i also lowkey just wanted an excuse to write violinist!jeno
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> disclaimer: this is unedited

_**march** _

 

Donghyuck wakes up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the wooden floor of his medium-sized bedroom. He opens his eyes, only to be blinded by the opened curtains that seemed to be the doing of his mother. He finds himself closing his eyes and trying to remember how his phone got on the floor, only to give up and sigh in defeat. He inches closer to the edge of his bed and checks his phone from the floor to see a few messages from Jeno and Renjun, both saying _‘Congrats!! ♡ See you!’_

It was a Saturday morning and Donghyuck had just found out that his mom signed him up for church choir. No, he’s not mad, he loves his mom dearly, but singing about some man in the sky that watches your every move is just not his forte. “Mom, I don’t even know what piece to audition.” Donghyuck groaned as he grumpily walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Donghyuck would rather stay at home and fix his room than to wake up every six in the morning to do something he isn’t interested in (basically, school).

“Ah, you don’t have to,” His mom eagerly replied. “I talked to the nuns and all, you’re all good to go.” She smiled. _That explains Jeno’s and Renjun’s texts._ Wait, how did they know so early?

All he could think of is how awkward he’s going to be with all those religious and smart kids with good grades and piano lessons after school. Donghyuck was none of that. Donghyuck was just a normal simple kid who hated life and had nothing to do during the summer.

“I could sound like a dying goat for all they know.” Donghyuck combats, picking at his eggs and bacon, trying to find more excuses. “Oh I heard you sing in the shower. You’re pretty good.” His mom laughs.

Donghyuck groans. He doesn’t know which is more embarrassing, the fact that he’s in choir or the fact that his mom heard him sing in the shower.

 

 

Donghyuck plops down on his bed and stares at the white ceiling that seemed to be caving in. It’s a boring kind of white, he thinks, and Donghyuck is sure that he is just as, if not more boring than the ceiling that seems to be mocking his every move. His mom thinks that he’s always cooped up in his room, possibly staring way too much at the ceiling, and that he needs some friends. Apparently the only possible way for him to gain friends was through choir.

Donghyuck has... friends. He has Jeno and Renjun—although technically Renjun’s just a mutual friend since Jeno asked him out last year, but now they’re all good (Donghyuck is basically a thirdwheel).

Maybe his mom is right.

He groans at the thought that he has to hang out with kids that probably wash their mouths with soap after accidentally swearing.

Tomorrow’s going to be weird.

 

 

“First day, huh?” Jeno smiles at Donghyuck, who is trying to catch his breath from running all the way from his house two blocks away.

“It’s okay, no one really cares if you’re late. What’s important is you show up.” Renjun, Jeno’s boyfriend, grins with a thumbs up at Donghyuck, who politely smiles in return.

“Don’t get me wrong but I seriously don’t even want to be here.” Donghyuck says as he sits on the monoblock next to Jeno who is too busy cleaning the hair on his violin’s bow.

“Give it a few more days, I think it’ll brighten your summer up.” Renjun replies. The look on Renjun’s pretty face is enough to shut Donghyuck up.

 

 

“Okay everyone, let’s get on with practice. Mark?” Doyoung, the choir leader, says, urging the pianist to start the first note.

Donghyuck looks the same direction as Doyoung and he swears his heart skips a beat. A boy with waxed blonde hair and round glasses sits straight in front of the old organ with his fingers hovering over the black and white keys. He might just have fallen in love.

_Mark._

Donghyuck thinks it’s a dreamy name.

 

During their break, he sits next to Jeno who is chatting with Renjun about some gossip going around the church or what ever uninteresting thing. “Mark.” Donghyuck blankly says, disrupting the two’s conversation. “Yeah, what about him?” Jeno asks as he sets down his violin on his lap.

The three look over to Mark’s direction and Donghyuck dreamily sighs. Mark is laughing with his fellow choir members, his head thrown back, slapping the people next to him.

“Who is he?” Donghyuck asks the couple. Renjun looks at Jeno and smirks, “Our little Donghyuck has a crush?” he says as he fake-gasps. Jeno simply smiles, “He’s the pianist. He used to be the guitarist but Chenle, the real pianist, went on a trip so he’s taking over and then—hey, where are you going!”

Donghyuck stands up and walks over to the water dispenser, which is coincidentally where Mark is sitting next to. He gets a cup and fills it with water and strikes up a conversation,

“Hey, uh, I like your glasses.” Donghyuck says with his newfound confidence.

Mark looks up from his phone and smiles, “Thanks. Oh hey your water-“ Donghyuck suddenly feels his hand becoming wet and belatedly realized that he filled his cup too much.

“Oh, fuck.” Donghyuck says as he makes a mess with the dispenser, poorly cleaning up the mess. “Shit, sorry, this is a church.” Donghyuck says once more, eliciting a laugh from the boy with round glasses, making Donghyuck’s cheeks heat up.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He chuckles, “We’re not _that_ strict.” He says as he pushes up his glasses, helping Donghyuck with the spilled water.

He kneels down and wipes the floor with a cloth. “So, what made you join the choir?” Mark asks. Donghyuck pauses for awhile, not wanting to admit that his mom thinks he needs friends. He purses his lips, “My unending love for God.”

Mark laughs so loudly that he spills the cup again, making everyone stare.

 

Donghyuck learns that Mark wears his round prescription glasses because he often forgets to wear his contact lenses. He thinks it’s cute and he’s fallen even more.

 

 

**_april_ **

 

He hasn’t talked to Mark ever since.

It’s been a month since Donghyuck has been in choir. True enough as Renjun said, he admits that he’s grown into it. He doesn’t know where his judgment of choir being full of goody-two shoes kids came from (probably because Jeno’s in it) but he was proven wrong the moment Mark laughed at his swearing.

It’s been a month since Donghyuck had replayed that moment every waking hour and never bothered to talk to him ever again because he was too busy of dreaming about him. It makes him sad that he couldn’t muster up the courage again to talk about how cute his glasses are.

“How do you like church so far?” Renjun asks while busying himself with his ice cream that Jeno bought him.

Jeno, who is leaning on Renjun’s shoulder and is busy playing a car game on his phone buts in, “Wrong question, Jun. It’s supposed to be ‘Who do you like in church so far?’”

“Oh fuck off... and church is fine, I guess.” He mutters as he twirls his spoon in his cup of melted cookies and cream.

The three had decided on spending their warm Tuesday afternoon sitting on the hot pavements of a not so popular mall’s parking lot nearby after buying tickets to a movie.

“We should head in, our movie’s about to start soon.” Jeno returns his phone in his pocket and brings out the movie tickets.

“Oh look what we have here, an extra ticket?” Jeno and Renjun smirk.

“Jeno, what...” 

Donghyuck has a bad feeling about this.

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” Mark catches his breath from running, “Should we go in?”

The boys enter the mall and converse about the usual—church, school, summer, while Donghyuck silently glared at the couple all throughout.

Halfway through the movie, Donghyuck notices that Jeno and Renjun are holding hands and snuggling and doing whatever couples do, which earned an eyeroll from him.

No, Donghyuck is not jealous, he just wants to lay his hand on the armrest dangerously close to Mark’s hand. He glances at Mark who is too immersed in the movie to even notice Donghyuck’s lonely hand. He sighs.

 

 

“You looked pretty pissed back there.” Mark says. Jeno and Renjun ditched the two (“You’ll thank us later.” Jeno explains), leaving them alone in a restaurant. The two boys currently situated in a dainty restaurant had just talked for a few hours about themselves and got to know each other a little more.

Donghyuck learns that Mark at first wasn’t the most enthusiastic about church. Mark was just following what he had been taught, to get good grades, to play a few instruments, to respect your parents, and to offer everything to God. He learned that Mark didn’t have much of a choice or at least a reason to fight back what his parents wanted, so Mark rolled along, until eventually he was so immersed in church as if he had no way of turning back. _It’s sad_ , Mark says. It’s like he wants to do something else for a change but he just can’t because he’s so used to his life now and Mark feels stuck. 

Donghyuck stares at him, searching for any wavering emotions in this kind of perfect facade Mark had held for the longest time, but he gives up. He thinks Mark is too far in to be pulled out. He sighs, he wishes he could get Mark out of this hell he’s in. 

Mark continues, “I mean I’d be too if I found out the world was ending.”

Donghyuck purses his lips and takes a sip of his water, “I’m just tired of thirdwheeling.”

Mark shifts in his seat while taking a bite from his garlic bread. “Was it not a double date?”

Donghyuck chokes on his water while Mark irrupts into a smile and puts his hand on Donghyuck’s.

“Sorry I didn’t do this awhile ago.” He smiles, “I had fun today, Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck fiddles with Mark’s fingers and grins, “Me too.”

 

 

 

 

**_may_ **

 

Donghyuck’s thoughts are halted as Doyoung announces that there’s a party at his house tonight and the choir members howled and cheered as if their lives depended on it. “Wait what’s this party, why’s everyone so excited?” Donghyuck confusingly asks Renjun. Renjun smirks.

It’s the bimonthly party that Doyoung holds for the church choir’s youth members (Doyoung argues that he’s still young therefore he gets to be a part of it) which is coincidentally held on the same night all the church elders go on a holy retreat. The kids may seem like angels with good grades and all that from the outside, but little did everyone know that they know how to sin a little.

As everyone goes on about what to wear and what to bring, Donghyuck was too dazed to notice Mark closely shifting beside him.

“So...” Mark starts, “It’s your first party as a church member?” He asks. Donghyuck snaps out of his thoughts, “Oh, uh yeah, I didn’t know church kids knew how to party.”

Mark chuckles at him, adjusting his glasses. “You have no idea. You’ll be glad you joined the church.” Mark smirks and lightly pats his back, “See ya.”

Donghyuck laughs emptily.

“Yeah, see you.”

 

——

 

Donghyuck arrives shortly after Jeno and Renjun, into Doyoung’s humble abode and the sight in front of them is something that’ll forever be etched into Donghyuck’s mind.

Party streamers adorned on each corner, bodies mushed against each other, and booze _everywhere_. Doyoung, followed by his clingy boyfriend Taeyong, was currently holding a huge bottle of alcohol, coaxing everyone he meets along the way a shot. Jisung, Jeno’s friend from violin class, was currently on the couch with a red cup in his hand, inching dangerously close to Chenle, who seems to be back from his trip. The other choir members that Donghyuck recognizes were either shitfaced or just getting started.

Jeno and Renjun look back at Donghyuck with a different gaze that he’s never seen before. Suddenly, Donghyuck doesn’t know who they are anymore.

“We’ll be uh...” Jeno says, “in Doyoung’s bedroom.” Renjun continues, innocently smiling. Donghyuck’s mouth drops as the two run off to whatever secret they must be hiding. He may or may not have seen smoke coming from Doyoung’s room.

“They’re not even gonna drink? Boring.” 

Donghyuck starts to walk wherever his feet brings him, sipping a few drinks here and there,but he couldn’t spot Mark anywhere. His heart fastens at the thought that he might be making out with someone that isn’t him.

Donghyuck searches around Doyoung’s house, passing by his bedroom to see Jeno’s arm around Renjun, giggling and nuzzling their heads against each other with a boy named Jaemin next to them puffing out smoke. He sees most of his churchmates talking with each other, drinking, making out, puking, but he still can’t spot Mark anywhere.

Ultimately, he gives up as he plops on the exact same couch Jisung and Chenle were before, who are now in the kitchen staring into each other’s eyes. With a red cup in his hand full of whatever, he downs it all in one go. As soon as the cup unblocks his vision, he is met with the sight of Mark and almost chokes. 

“Heyyy” Mark slurs, “I’ve been looking for you all night! Where were you?” He pouts. _Yup, he’s totally drunk._ Donghyuck thinks. 

“I could say the same to you.” He replies. His heart is beating fast and loud at the thought that Mark was looking for him. Mark giggles at him and Donghyuck swears his fists could find its own way to his own cheek any second now.

Mark gulps and puts a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, he heaves a sigh and shouts as loud as he can into Donghyuck’s ear, music blaring against the two boys who seemed to be in their own world.

“I’m just so thankful for you, Donghyuck.” Mark lulls, “I prayed to God, like, two months ago to send me an angel and then,” he sobs, “you came around. I love you, Hyuck.” The leather jacket-wearing Mark hiccups.

Donghyuck pauses. “Okay, yeah, you’re definitely drunk. Give me that.”

Donghyuck replies as he grabs the red cup from Mark’s hand, only to hear a whine from the other. His intrusive thoughts bring him to thinking of it being an indirect kiss, which suddenly brings him to the thought of Mark’s lips, and it was all Donghyuck could see in that moment.

“You lookin’ at my lips, huh? You wanna kiss it?” Mark smirks.

“Fuck, no. You’re not even my type.” He hesitantly replies, he might have to go to confession next week.

And it’s as if everything around the two slowed down, gradually freezing the moment Mark, now with a dark gaze, grabbed Donghyuck by the back of his neck and opened his mouth to talk.

“Hey... you don’t have to pretend that you don’t want this too.”

 _Too?_  

Mark leans in to press his lips against Donghyuck’s and just like that, Donghyuck forgets about the red cup (now empty) in his hand as he drops it on the floor and his hands instantly find their way to Mark’s waist. He meets Mark’s lips while the latter wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s neck as if any sort of distance scared him.

He feels Mark’s eyelashes against his face and with every contact of Mark’s skin, Donghyuck swears his heart threatened to explode out of his chest as if it wanted to touch Mark’s soft skin too. As they find their own rhythm, Donghyuck doesn’t fail to notice how soft and warm Mark’s lips felt against his own. Mark bravely swipes his tongue against Donghyuck’s, making the kiss deepen.

Donghyuck thinks that Mark is an amazing kisser (even when drunk) and he never wanted it to end, but Mark _is_ human and not like the angel Donghyuck made him out to be and so he pulls away, chest puffing desperately for air, leaving Donghyuck wanting a bit more and staring at his swollen lips.

“Let’s get fucking married, Donghyuck.”

“What?” Donghyuck chokes. It’s not everyday that your crush makes out with you and asks you to marry him. Donghyuck has to be sure he heard that correctly. 

“Now, let’s do it. Doyoung, he can, he can get us married. Fuck, let’s sign the papers now, he’s got a fucking printer here somewh-“

Donghyuck laughs endearingly, “Easy there, tiger.” But before he could reply with a _Fuck it, let’s do it_ , the night ends with Mark rushing to the toilet.

 

 

——-

 

The next morning is brutal enough for Donghyuck waking up with a raging headache, the inability to walk in straight lines, and choir practice. He’s not much of a religious guy but he starts the morning with a prayer anyway.

_Dear God, I’m sorry for what I did last night. I hope you heal my headache. I also hope that Mark remembers none of last night, like, I’d be so embarrassed, shit. Sorry for swearing. Okay bye, love you. Amen._

He plops down on the mono block chair next to Jeno and Renjun, who seem completely fine much to Donghyuck’s disbelief.

“How the fuck are you guys smiling as if last night didn’t happen.” Donghyuck mutters.

“Years’ experience.” Jeno smiles annoyingly as he cleans his bow. “That’s besides the important matter, Hyuck. You and Mark, care to explain?”

Donghyuck groans. Firstly because everything that comes out of Jeno’s mouth feels like two ultra loud bass speakers next to his ears. Secondly, how did these two nitwits even find out when they were stoned out of their minds, and thirdly, it sucks that he remembers every bit of it and Mark might not.

“We kissed, that’s all. Not like you guys don’t do it.” Donghyuck replies nonchalantly, eyes searching for those round glasses near a piano. Renjun blushes while Jeno shrugs, “Speaking of which, your wife is walking down the aisle now.”

 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

 

The two sat beside each other with no intentions of speaking. Donghyuck’s scared. Mark can probably feel it too. His thoughts about last night haven’t stopped the moment he woke up, _Does Mark remember? Did Mark like it? Does Mark even seriously like me?_

Jeno intentionally plays a wrong note on his violin, earning a screech from the instrument to break the silence. Renjun mutters something about the nice weather and dragged his boyfriend outside.

 

 

 

“I meant it, you know.”

Donghyuck blinks, “Uh-“

“That I want to marry you.”

Donghyuck raises his brow expecting it to be a joke but he hesitates in replying.

Mark looks down on his feet, “I wanna do this the right way, Hyuck.” He folds his hands and continues, “I wasn’t kidding when I said I prayed to God and then He sent you.” Mark smiles to himself and looks up at Donghyuck,

“You’re like the one good thing in my life right now.” 

Donghyuck seriously feels like crying. He looks for some sort of answer in Mark’s eyes but is left at a loss for words. “Mark, is it weird if I say that you’re a literal fucking angel?” 

“No, it’s not. But it’d be weird for two angels to date, huh?”

Donghyuck thinks of his white ceiling, the one in his room that needs to be repainted. He realizes that that ceiling is just like Mark, stuck in such a way that repainting it may not look brand new, but it’d feel brand new. Mark wanted to be repainted so bad, and Donghyuck is finally there to do so.

 

 

 

 

Donghyuck smiles, “Where did you say Doyoung’s printer was again?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- i do not mean in any way to put catholicism in a bad light !  
> \- this is a work of fiction heh 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
